Avec un passé mortel
by tiCocoChanelle
Summary: Eric et Calleigh sont ensemble , le laboratoire et leurs supérieurs sont au courant et l'acceptent. Cependant pour un raison inconnue Steller ne semble pas l'accepter. Le couple à emménager dans une maison à 15 minutes du laboratoire et est très heureux. Pourtant leur passé les rattrapes quand Calleigh reçoit des menaces sur sa vie. Les personnage ne m'appartienne pas.
1. Attention Calleigh

CSI : Miami

J'ai toujours aimé le couple Calleigh/Éric donc je voulais écrire ça parce que je trouve qu'ils vont trop bien mais l'amour c'est compliqué .

Bref, dites moi si vous aimé ou pas.

La Éric et Calleigh sont ensemble depuis que Calleigh est allé à l'hôpital après l'incendie , ils ont emménager ensemble , les gens du bureau sont au courant.

CHAPITRE 1 :

( dans l'appartement de Calleigh et Éric).

Calleigh se tenait là, le dos en équilibre et assise sur le lit, le réveil afficha 3h15. Une main serrant l'oreiller contre elle et l'autre sur le torse d' Éric, la jeune femme avait les yeux dans le vide, hésitant entre se levée ou se recouchée. Que faire ?De toutes les façons, elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir, mais elle ne voulait pas se lever. Elle resta là, pendant un long moment, mais quand les faibles lumières de l'aube commencèrent à envahir la pièce,elle comprit qu'elle devait être la depuis plus longtemps qu'elle ne le pensait , alors elle comprit ,la c'était sur ,elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir, doucement elle se pencha vers Éric pour voir si il dormait. Comme il dormait toujours elle l'embrassa doucement et chuchota : Je t'aime. Toujours doucement et le plus silencieusement possible, elle alla dans la salle de bain, elle mouilla son visage comme pour retirer la fatigue elle se leva ses yeux verts et dit: "Allez, Calleigh" se dit elle " Café, douche, café pour Éric et direction labo".Pour se réveiller elle mit de la chanson de Robin Thicke et Pharell Blurred Lines, ce qui un effet pratiquement instantané sur la jolie blonde , puisqu'elle dansait tout en retirant la chemise d' Éric qu'il lui servait de pyjama, une demi-heure plus tard c'est une Calleigh chantant et dansant qui sortit de la douche. Une fois dans la chambre tout en continuant à danser et à chanter, elle s'habillait oubliant presque Éric. Celui-ci ne dormait plus depuis longtemps. La blonde reprit encore : ...Good girl...

Quand elle remarqua que Éric ne dormait plus , alors elle se retourna surprise et trouva un Éric avec dans les yeux de l'admiration et une folle envie de rire. Ce qu'il fut d'ailleurs, et encore sur l'effet de la surprise , le couple éclata de rire ensemble.

Calleigh : " Pourquoi tu ris ?

Éric : Parce que je t'aime ."

Calleigh ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un sourire radieux auquel il répondit lui aussi.

Éric : "Pourquoi , tu es debout à cette heure , on a une affaire, Horacio a appelé ?

Calleigh : Non , non mais l' avenir appartient à ceux qui se lève tôt , il parait alors j'essaie. En vérité, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué , quelque chose la tracassait , la rongeait si profondément qu'elle n'en dormait plus, n'en mangeais plus, qu'allait elle faire . Alors par réflexe elle tourna les talons et s'en allait, elle était presque arrivée à la porte, quand elle entendit :

"Calleigh, pas si vite,pas si vite , reviens par ici tu n'a rien oubliée?" Lui dit il en parlant fort car il ne l'a voyait plus. Elle revint vers lui lentement presque au ralentit sur son visage du stress et de la peur ,elle était là , debout dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Éric: " Mon bisou, déjà j'ai même pas un droit à mon câlin du matin,alors...

Calleigh: Oui bien sur , désolé".

Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa seulement Éric en voulait plus l'attrapa par le bras, et la serra contre lui. Calleigh lui lança un regard furieux et en même temps compréhensif,amoureux . Elle essaya de s'extirper de ses bras, mais il le savait tous les deux Éric était plus fort, alors elle lâcha prise et le surpris en l'embrassant langoureusement , et pendant que son sac tombait à terre, elle murmura son nom, et chaque fois l'embrassa encore plus plus passionnément et lui en réponse lui caressait ses jambes, ainsi la libérant de la prison qu'il avait fabriqué pour la retenir. Dés qu'elle sentit que ses puissants bras avaient lâchés prise , d'une main reprit son sac sous le lit de l'autre caressa la joue d' Éric avec beaucoup de mal et de peine elle se redressa Calleigh était maintenant assise sur lui tandis que le cubain était allongé.

Éric: "J'aime beaucoup la vue que j'ai, mais si tu retirais ce tailleur se serait mieux encore.

Calleigh: Je dois aller travailler, il me reste des rapports balistiques à terminer et plein de paperasses encore ".

Sur ce elle, se releva mais Éric saisit encore son bras tendrement d'une façon qui disait reste avec moi ,alors elle lui dit : "Si tu m'empêche d'aller au travail Éric, je vais aller prendre un flingue mon chéri et je viderai le chargeur sur ce bras musclé qui me retient". Dit elle d'un ton mi drôle mi sérieux. Quand il la lâcha, elle l'embrassa amoureusement et lui dis :" Je t'aime et je serai toute à toi ce soir et tous les autres soirs c'est promis"Dit elle d'un ton attendrissant pour minimiser la colère d' Éric. Elle se releva croyant que c'était fini mais une voix derrière , elle lança :"Et tous les matins aussi". Dit il n'attendant qu'une seule réponse à ce qui n'était même pas une question.

"Je l'espère de tout mon coeur, Éric". Quelque chose dans sa voix avait changé, comme si sa voix tremblait, Calleigh dos à l'amour de sa vie pleurait ,elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit, elle ne savait pas si ça se voyait,mais oui ça se voyait elle tremblait comme un feuille , elle arrivait à peine rester debout. Éric comprit alors que c'était grave il l'appelait , mais elle ne voulait pas lui faire face et quand elle le sentit s'approcher et venir derrière elle. Elle marcha rapidement vers la sortie, et une fois la porte passée , elle baissa la tête naturellement et entendu Éric lui dire:

"Calleigh, ma chérie qu'est-ce qui ne va pas"?

Ce à quoi elle répondit toujours fixant ses pieds. " Rien, ne t'inquiètes pas, Éric tout ira bien et heu... Je t'aime.

Calleigh ".Dit Éric inquiet.

"Je te dis que je vais bien,merci tu me connais je me stresse toujours pour un rien , je pleure pour rien du tout". Répondit elle rapidement et en essayant le plus possible d'avoir l'air convaincante.

Éric : "Calleigh moi aussi je t'aime, on se voit au labo tout à l'heure ".

La jolie blonde encore tremblante et les larmes toujours au bord des yeux, arrêta de fixer le sol et répondit:"Bien sur ."

Dés que la porte de l'appartement se ferma, il pensa, oui je te connais alors te stresser pour rien évidemment mais pleurer pour rien c'est impossible qu'est-ce qui ne va pas que tu ne me dit pas Calleigh.

Alors comme guidé par un sentiment d'insécurité, il regarda par la fenêtre et vit une homme s'approcher de la voiture de Calleigh et y déposer une papier sur le pare-brise. Quand il vit le visage de sa Miss Balistique, simplement envoyant le message puis quand elle l'ouvrit, elle poussa un cris d'horreur malgré il était dans leur chambre et elle a plus de 10 mètres de lui, le cubain entendit son cri ; elle de son coté mis sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas continuer à hurler car elle venait de se rendre compte qu'Eric observait et qu'il comprendrait sûrement, alors entrant dans sa voiture et posant sa tête sur le volant tandis que lui avait une posé une main sur son visage l'autre sur le mur mais ils comprirent en silence que plus tard ils auraient une longue discussion.


	2. On n'a plus de pouls

La suite: Après que Calleigh est reçu un mystérieux mot sur son pare-brise.

Elle prend sa voiture et se rend au laboratoire,malgré l'heure.

Calleigh roulait vite,très vite , elle avait arrêté de regarder le compteur après avoir atteint 90 km/h. Pourtant elle continuait à accélérer comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Mais quand elle réfléchit, ce n'était pas vraiment malin,car sur le mot était écrit.

" _Bonjour charmante Calleigh,_

_Tu pars travailler tôt aujourd'hui quelques choses te tracasse peut-être ? Quoi qu'il en soit fait attention chérie car trois quart des accidents de la route peuvent être éviter alors ne roule pas trop vite._

_xoxo Ton Ange De La Mort Préféré ."_

Ce texte était accompagné de photos d'elle devant le miroir avant de se baigner. Ce matin, dans le lit elle n'avait pas vraiment peur, parce que Éric était à coté d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas dormir mais elle n'avait pas vraiment peur, mais là Calleigh avait peur,peur que Éric ne l'abandonne ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. En effet la blonde préférait mourir plutôt que de vivre sans Éric. Sans Éric elle ne vivrait pas elle serait juste en vie , le sang continuerait de tourner dans son corps , ces poumons par nécessité puiserait encore de l'air, mais pas par envie par nécessité. Comme un peu elle mangerait pour vivre mais ne vivrait pas pour manger dans son cas il serait plus approprier de dire qu'elle ferait tout par nécessité et non par envie. Rien qu'a l'idée de ne plus être avec Éric elle fondit en larmes, et maintenant la route devenait floue est vaste, bientôt ces yeux se fermèrent et n'entendit que le klaxon d'une voiture et le bruit tellement familier de coup de feu que d'un geste rapide et paniqué elle braqua le volant à droite de toute ces forces pour éviter de heurter la voiture. Malheureusement sous la puissance de rotation, la voiture fit un tonneau impressionnant. Quand la voiture s'arrêta 15 mètres plus loin Calleigh était inconsciente, des gens qui avait suivi la scène s'approchèrent et appelèrent l'ambulance et la police. Un flic en civil se dirigea vers des objets tomber sous le violence de l'impacte, là il remarqua un objet brillant sous les rayons du soleil taché de sang. C'était un badge la personne dans la voiture là-bas était de la maison. La voiture redémarrait maintenant en laissant Calleigh la tête en bas dans sa voiture écraser. Le policier saisit sa radio donnant l'alerte tous les flics qu'il peut contacter.

Frank Tripp qui avait laisser par hasard sa radio allumé entendit:

" _Demande de à toutes les unités, nous signalons la fuite d'une voiture noire ayant provoqué un accident de voiture impliquant un agent de police, pour toutes informations contacté la central, cet accident se situe à moins d'un bloc du laboratoire CSI de Miami Dade sortie sud entre Limersten Avenue et Blueberry street. "_

A moins d'un bloc du laboratoire Frank craignait le pire ,dix minutes plus tard Frank écoutait encore quand il entendit :

" _Plus de précision sur l'accident à proximité du CSI laboratoire, il s'agit d'un agent du CSI non-identifié pour l'instant conduisant une Hummer grise immatriculée 555TPP , nous recherchons toujours notre suspect conduisant une BMW noire..."_

Frank prit son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Horatio.

_Frank: "Horatio, hmm... bonjour j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas trop._

Vu le ton de Frank Horatio savait que c'était grave.

_Horatio: Oui, Frank vous avez un problème?_

_Frank: Non, non c'est à propos de Calleigh, enfin je crois. Sa voiture n'est pas immatriculée 555TPP_

_Horatio: Oui, que lui est-il arrivé ? Elle va bien?_

_Frank: Non, Calleigh a eu un accident. Bon, écoutez votre radio et venez avec votre équipe à Limersten Avenue, c'est à moins bloc du laboratoire vers la sortie sud._

Frank avait à peine raccrochez que Horatio se dirigeait déjà vers le lieu, il appelait Walker, Nathalia et Ryan ils seraient là dans peu de temps. Maintenant il fallait prévenir Éric .

_Horatio: Allô , Éric tu..._

_Éric : Tu ne sais pas où est Calleigh?J'appelle à la balistique sur son téléphone mais elle ne répond pas, alors j'ai appelé la réception mais elle n'est pas encore arrivé et elle est partit depuis un moment , alors je m'inquiète, je sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il lui est arrivé en truc et... _

_Horatio: Écoute Éric, on pense que Calleigh a eu un accident à Limersten Avenue, c'est à un bloc du laboratoire sortie sud on se retrouve là-bas et on verra , d'accord? _

_Éric : Oui, bien sur, je te retrouve là-bas._

Toute l'équipe arrivait à l'entrée de l'avenue mais a été bloquée par une énorme foule,il y avait une bagarre, et des cris partout sans parler des klaxons incessant qui assourdissait tout le monde. Chacun descendit de leurs voitures respectives choqué et dans la totale incompréhension.

_Éric: Horatio, elle est où, dis le moi,qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang et pourquoi l'ambulance n'est pas encore là?._

_Horatio: __ Éric __calme toi, doucement,il suffit de demander._

_Éric:(se dirigeant vers la foule,suivi de l'équipe).Euhh,bonjour police de Miami Dade,qu'est-ce-qui se passe ici?_

_Patrouilleur ayant découvert le badge de Calleigh: Bon,moi c'est Bob, on a un accident impliquant un officier du laboratoire de Miami Dade provoqué par une BMW noire, avant que l'accident n'est lieu, j'ai cru entendre des coup de feu, mais on ne sera sur qu'après avoir consultée l'experte en balistique..._

_A ces mots __Éric serra son arme accrochée à sa ceinture tellement fort que ses phalanges devenirent blanches; toute le monde l'avait remarquée même Bob. Natalia est intervenu:_

_Natalia: Bob, comment savez-vous que c'est un agent du CSI,donnez-nous plus de détails?! _

_Bob: Tout d'abord la voiture est une Hummer grise immatriculée 555TPP, et j'ai retrouvé un badge taché de sang._

Ce n'était pas de bonnes nouvelles du tout,cependant autre chose semblait ne pas être bon .

_Ryan: Horatio on va avoir de la compagnie_

_Éric: Putain de merde, fallait qu'elle se ramène cette pétasse,je m'en occupe._

_Tous étaient choqués par le langage d'__Éric,mais compatissaient._

_Natalia: Peut-être que je devrai m'en occuper._

_Horatio: Mademoiselle Boa Vista a raison mais d'abord organisons-nous, Walker et Jesse vous vous occupez de maîtriser la foule et que personne ne franchissent le périmètre, je ne veux même qu'ils passent un bras._

_Walker et Jesse: Bien, Horatio_

_Horatio: Mademoiselle Boa Vista et Monsieur Wolfe vous briffés les renforts et vous vous occupez de l'ambulance et des pompiers,merci._

_Ils acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers les patrouilles de renfort qui arrivaient._

_Horatio: Toi, tu viens avec moi, faut qu'on sache où est Calleigh_

_Éric: Oui, allons-y!_

Grâce au travail efficace de l'équipe, les ambulances arrivèrent. Deux ambulanciers vinrent leur parler.

_Ambulancier1: Bonjour mon nom est Mattew et voici Pete,j'ai des bonnes et des mauvaises nouvelles, la quelles vous voulez d'abord._

___Éric n'en revenait pas le con devant lui, ne se dépêchait pas SA Calleigh , L'AMOUR DE SA VIE se vidait de son sang et l'homme censé la sauvée était planté là._

___Éric: Bonnes nouvelles_

___Mattew: Et bien on ne peut pas intervenir pour l'instant,la voiture à une fuite et elle pourrai explosée à tot moment,on doit attendre les pompiers._

___A ces mots __Éric devint fou, il se leva et marcha rapidement jusqu'au ruban jaune délimitant la scène de crime,il connaissait tellement bien tout ça, ce ruban qu'il soulève tous les jours pour sa Calleigh où était inscrit **ne pas franchir, scène de crime,police**. __Éric_ ne réfléchit plus et franchit la ligne sans un geste ou un regard à ses deux collègues. Le beau cubain entendit vaguement ses amis lui dirent de revenir mais il n'avait qu'une chose en tête **sauver sa raison de vivre.**

_Walker en parlant à ses amis et en regardant __Éric: Qu'est-ce qu'il fout. _

___Alexx: Il va sauver l'amour de sa vie._

___Tous se retournèrent supris pour faire face à leur ancienne médecin-légiste._

___Natalia en lui faisant un grand câlin: Alexx tu fais quoi? ____Alexx: Chérie, je n'ai jamais abandonnée ma famille, et je ne commencerai pas maintenant! Jesse: Je suis ravi de te voir et tu est magnifique. Alexx: Moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir mon chéri,bien que ce sois dans de si tristes circonstances. OMG regardez ____Éric. Venez dit-elle aux ambulanciers. Tous se précipitèrent vers Eric qui tenait Calleigh comme on tient une mariée pendant les noces._

_____Pendant que les secours se dirigeaient vers Calleigh, ils étaient suivi par l'équipe de journaliste._

_____Journaliste: Bonjour, Miami je suis votre très cher Cindy et nous sommes en direct sur MiamiNewsTV, nous sommes sur les lieux d'un terrible accident à l'Avenue Limersten. Voici, le Lieutenant Caine demandons-lui des informations supplémentaires. _

_____Cindy: Lieutenant Caine, que ce passe-t'il? Horatio: ... Cindy: Est-ce vrai que cet accident implique un agent du laboratoire CSI Miami de Miami Dade, dont vous êtes le responsable de l'équipe de jour? Il paraît même qu'il s'agirait de la célèbre experte en balistique Calleigh Dusquene? Horatio: Nous organiserons une conférence de presse ultérieurement,merci et au revoir. _

_____Cindy:Merci et j'aperçois derrière moi,une équipe d'ambulancier, rapprochons-nous pour plus de détails. Bonjour, nous sommes sur MiamiNewsTV et si vous venez d'arriver ne nous quittez pas, je suis actuellement sur l'avenue Limersten impliquant Calleigh Dusquene, ne célèbre experte en balistique du CSI Miami, alors Dr... quel est son pronostique vitale, va t'elle mourir?_

_____La journaliste ayant remarquée que personne n'avait l'intention de lui répondre et comme elle était aussi poussée et agre______ssée par Eric, l'arrogante Cindy rendit l'antenne et était maintenant tâché du sang de Calleigh._

_______Éric rentra dans l'ambulance avec Alexx et les deux ambulanciers en se dirigeant le plus vite possible ers l'hôpital le plus proche: Miami Dade Memorial_

* * *

**Dans l'ambulance:**

_Mattew: Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, il lui faudra une transfusion, de quel groupe sanguin est elle? _

___Éric: C'est du AB+_

___Alexx: Merde, c'est rare._

_____Éric: Je suis O+, vous me ferrez transfusion. Dit __Éric avec espoir._

_______Alexx: Chérie, je suis désolé mais il faudra plus qu'un seul donneur. En parlant à Calleigh: Hey,mon bébé faut que tu restes avec moi,reste ici._

_______Calleigh:...__Éric?_

___________Éric: Je suis là Cal, juste à côté de toi,mon coeur._

___________Calleigh:____________Éric...je suis ...désolé..,pardonne moi ..._

___________________________Éric: Hey, Calleigh tu n'a rien à te faire excuser mon choux._

___________________________Calleigh: Pardonne-moi... c'est ma faute..._

_________________________________________Éric: Je,je,je te pardonne, tu vois c'est bon je t'ai pardonné,Calleigh. Calleigh_

_________________________________________Calleigh: ____________________________Éric..._ Je t'aime et...

_________________________________________Mattew: Sa tension a chuté on l'a perd, merde,merde,__  
_

_________________________________________Alexx: Merde, elle fait une hémorragie. On est arrivé et merde les journalistes sont là._

Le temps de faire Calleigh descendre, Horatio était arrivé et heureusement frayait un chemin à Calleigh vers l'entrée de l'hôpital et au milieu du chemin Peter dit à Alexx et à Éric:**_Merde,vite on a plus de pouls._**_ Pour l'instant,ils n'avaient pas remarqués que l'arrogante Cindy les avait entendu._

Ensuite Calleigh a été emmené au bloc opératoire elle devait subir une grosse opération mais avant il faut qu'elle soit stabilisée:Avait dit le médecin. Mais pourtant cinq minutes après Alexx était revenu couverte de sang,le sang de qui de Calleigh, SA Calleigh.

_____________Éric: Alexx, non, je t'en supplie,non, dis-moi qu'elle est envie, s'il te plaît._

_____________Alexx: On a un problème, quand on l'a réanimée ,elle a dit que si jamais elle ______________Éric_ faisait une autre hémorragie de ne pas accepter ton sang et ...

___________________________Éric: Quoi, c'est possible? ______________É_coute on a qu'a dire que Cal était en état de choc et ...

___________________________Alexx:... Pour l'instant ce n'est pas ça le problème, on deux choix soit on l'opère maintenant,si on stoppe l'hémorragie, c'est ok mais si on ne réussi pas, il n'y a pas assez de sang alors elle meure ou alors on contrôle l'hémorragie sans l'opérer et si on y arrive pas elle meure._

_____________Éric: Qu'est-ce qui est mieux,moins risquer?_

_____________Alexx: Chérie, rien n'est moins risqué, mais sache que l'on ignore où est l'hémorragie et si on l'opère il va falloir la trouver et si on la bourre d'anticoagulant comme on ne sait pas si d'autres organes sont touchés..._

___________________________Éric: Comment ça?_

___________________________Alexx: Tu sais ses poumons sont déjà faibles alors..._

_________________________________________Éric: La deux_

_________________________________________Alexx: Tu es sur._

_______________________________________________________Éric: Non, mais c'est ce que Cal aurait fait._

_______________________________________________________Alexx: Bien OK. Et elle partit sauvé la vie de Calleigh_

_____________________________________________________________________Éric était assis à l'hôpital mais ailleurs, son corps était là mais son esprit lui était loin, son esprit était avec son âme-sœur, l'encourageant à rester avec eux, sur ce______________________________________________________________________tte terre, il fut interrompu par Natalia qui l'appelait:_

_____________________________________________________________________Natalia: ______________Éric faut que tu prévienne Alexx,dans la voiture de Calleigh on a retrouvé une substance toxique comme un gaz qui pourrait aggraver l'état de ses poumons, ce gaz est surtout utilisée par les Russes c'est __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Éricогонь у богов, c'est très toxique et ..._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Éric: Talia, je sais...merci_

___________________________________________________________________________________Soudain le jeune cubano-russe ne pouvait que s'en vouloir, il comprenait tout, l'attitude de Calleigh, le fait que lui n'avait plus de nouvelle, la lettre sur le pare-brise, la peur, l'insomnie et les pleurs. Et à cet instant il ne croyait pas qu'il aurait pu tomber plus bas,ce qui l'ignorait c'est que la guerre ne faisait que commencer.  
_

**___________________________________________________________________________________Laissez-moi des commentaires s'il vous plaît, je pense à une suite pleine de rebondissement...mErCi BiSoUx_**


End file.
